Even the angels have nightmares
by Princesa Shaka
Summary: Rosiel e tudo o que ele jamais desejou ser. [Levemente yaoi]Presente de aniversário para Keichan.


**Disclaimer:**Angel Sanctuary pertence a malvada da Kaori Yuki que sempre mata os personagens que eu amo ;-; td bem Kaori, eu te perdôo!

_Fic de presente de niver pra minha mana Kei-chan._

**Even the angels have nightmares**

Deitado no majestoso sofá azul-marinho, o querubim repousava sua cabeça no braço do móvel, os olhos fechados, a expressão serena e os cabelos prateados destacando sobre o forro escuro do sofá.

Era uma tarde anormalmente quente e ajoelhado numa almofada, no chão, diante do sofá, ele abanava um leque grande com algumas plumas nas pontas, refrescando o descanso do jovem. Era como se assistisse a um filme e, inconformado com sua submissão, ele exclamou mentalmente: "Por que não me movo? Por que não saio desta posição vergonhosa e o faço pagar por me submeter a isto?!" Mas apesar de sua indignação, ele permanecia ali, o próprio rosto banhado de suor, os cabelos longos úmidos, ainda que presos em uma fita lilás. Continuava abanando o leque e observando a expressão tranqüila a sua frente. "Que diabos está acontecendo comigo?!"

Lentamente, o querubim abriu os olhos. Parecia voltar aos poucos de um longo sonho.

- Ah, já acordou, Catan-sama. – ele ouviu as palavras saírem de seus lábios e ficou assustado. "Não é possível!"

- Obrigado por zelar meu sono, Rosiel. – respondeu Catan, com um sorriso amável.

Pegou o leque das mãos de Rosiel e depositou-o em uma mesinha ao lado do sofá. Uma brisa deliciosa adentrava a janela. Em movimentos preguiçosamente lerdos, Catan sentou-se. Lançou um olhar perdido à janela entreaberta.

Rosiel agora sentara-se sobre a almofada, ainda aos pés do querubim. "Mova-se, Rosiel! O que pensa que está fazendo?".

- Em breve, eu darei mais um passo acima na hierarquia celestial. – começou Catan, com o olhar ainda fixo na janela. – Graças a você, Rosiel, eu me tornei o que sou. E quando alcançar o trono, você estará ao meu lado.

"Alcançar o trono? O que está dizendo? E desde quando me chama apenas de Rosiel? Eu preciso... ensinar boas maneiras a você, Catan!", pensou, enfurecido, mas sua expressão continuava suave e calma, enquanto fitava a meia face de Catan.

Por fim, Catan voltou-se para ele.

- Eu apenas não consigo entender como Alexiel pôde ser perdoada e você, a quem todos amavam, condenado a ser... pouco mais que um mortal.

Tais palavras atingiram Rosiel como um soco no estômago.

"Rebaixado... _a pouco mais que um mortal_?"

No entanto, tudo o que disse foi:

- Ao menos posso estar ao seu lado apoiando-o, Catan-sama.

Catan inclinou-se em sua direção e segurou-lhe o queixo, os olhos claros penetrando nos seus com um brilho que ele jamais sequer imaginara ver ali. Sentiu os lábios tocarem os seus de leve, os olhares ainda fixos um no outro.

O beijo não passou de um roçar de pétalas.

No momento seguinte, Rosiel estava com a cabeça apoiada no colo do querubim, os olhos fechados, sentindo os dedos longos percorrerem sua face até que o sono o invadisse por completo.

E então, ele adormeceu, com as palavras ainda ecoando em sua mente.

"Alexiel foi perdoada...".

oOo

Assustado, levantou-se de um salto, percebendo que havia adormecido no divã.

Perscrutou o ambiente com o olhar; estava sozinho.

Respirando ainda um pouco ofegante, tentou recuperar a calma. Passou a mão pelos cabelos e recostou-se no divã, sentindo-se pouco a pouco mais tranqüilo.

Entretanto, havia algo que não fora esclarecido.

- Catan! – chamou a plenos pulmões, a voz trovejando pela casa.

No cômodo ao lado, Catan sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha. O que fizera seu mestre acordar tão sobressaltado? Rapidamente, seguiu para o quarto de Rosiel. Abriu a porta devagar, deparando-se com o olhar levemente transtornado do anjo inorgânico.

- Sim, Rosiel-sama. – disse, inclinando a cabeça em uma reverência submissa.

Aliviado, Rosiel esboçou um leve sorriso.

- Não foi nada, Catan. – respondeu, altivo.

Tão logo o querubim retirou-se, Rosiel suspirou.

- Apenas um pesadelo.

Disse para si mesmo, com um brilho cruel no olhar.

**- Owari -**

**N/A: **Nee onee-chan! Espero que tenha gostado! Escrevi rapidinho, mas com carinho e dedicação, hohoho!

Feliz aniversário maninha! Muitos j-rockers, doces e Akiras na sua vida hausasahusuahusahussa

Beijinhos e brigadeiros!


End file.
